Leaks in pipelines (e.g., natural gas pipelines) may result in a considerable amount of gas escaping into the environment. In some cases, pinpointing leaks may be challenging, particularly in the case of buried pipelines. Further, excavating a buried pipeline to repair leaks may be expensive or impractical. Additionally, repairing a leak in a gas pipeline may be more challenging than repairing a leak in a liquid pipeline, as a seal or “plug” of a gas pipeline leak may be ineffective unless the seal is airtight.